The Annual Hunger Games 88
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are a legend, married and closer than ever. Katie is one of their only hate-girls. The reason being, Katniss and Peeta lived while her older sister Rue died and her body never made it home. see the rest inside. R&R. Chapter 4 up.
1. Summary

** Summary:**  
Katniss and Peeta are a legend, married and closer than ever. Katie is one of their only hate-girls. The reason being, Katniss and Peeta lived while her older sister Rue died and her body never made it home. Katie is a strange sight in District 11, her skin is pale instead of olive-toned; her hair is as blonde as the sun instead of black or russet; and her eyes are the palest of green instead of the deep blues or browns that the others of District 11 has. Thirteen years before she ruined her parents plan to keep her safe by trying to take revenge on Katniss. Now she must suffer through being sixteen and being forced to participate in the games whether her name is fairly called or not. All of this and more in The Annual Hunger Games #88.

** Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the original characters from The Hunger Games I hope to maybe one day play Katniss or one of the other contestants in the movie (if they ever make a movie out of it). Maybe if I have the money I'll try turning this story into a television show too. I do however own all the characters (besides Katie's parents) in District 11.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

(disclaimer: I did however make up the parents' names)

Sixteen years ago I was found only two weeks old by the gates of District 11. Suzan and Marty had found me after working in the orchards of District 11. They were darker skinned than what I'd remembered at home only a week ago and had darker hair. They also had a daughter that was nine years old. Her name was Rue.

Suzan and Marty took me in as their own. But out of fear for my safety they created a home in their basement for me. I had my own bed, my own large play area and quite a few mice friends. Rue was very kind to me. A couple of times a week she would bring one of her friends over and they would play with me. When I was two they even taught me how to sew and speak. Rue's friend Hannah had a little brother that she brought with her once a week. He is two years older than me. Peter, he was my only friend besides Hannah and Rue, even Rue's brothers and sisters didn't hardly talk to me.

Thirteen years ago he and Hannah came over without Rue. My family seemed utterly shocked and full of greif. It scared me because they had never been over together, without Rue. That was the day that they explained Reaping Day and The Hunger Games. The horrible day that one girl and one boy between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to fight to the death with the other 11 Districts in an arena and everyone in the districts and the Capitol are made to watch. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rue, her first year in the drawing, only one name in the drawing, was chosen to fight to the death. I might never hear her sing me to sleep again. I was losing my oldest sister, the only one that cared about me. I didn't eat anything for the following two weeks and didn't speak to anyone, even my mice friends. Peter became worried about me. I was three, still growing and there was no way that I was going to survive any longer if I didn't eat anything. He told me that Rue was still alive and had teamed up with one of the most likely people to survive. It got me back on my feet for the next couple of days. At night I would hide under the sofa upstairs with my parents, brothers and sisters, and watch as Rue and Katniss worked on winning the competition. When she talked to Katniss she even talked about me. Though it surprised me that she never mentioned Thresh. Though I'd never met him in person Rue and Hannah would talk about him all the time when they were with Peter and I.

Then it happened, we watched her die. Katniss sang her to death. I'd never hear the songs she'd sing to me again. The mockingjays even seemed to stop singing for a couple days following her death. I was heartbroken. And I was horrified when Cato and Thresh fought to the death. I could see why Rue had been so attached to him. But I wondered why, in her interview, she never mentioned the connection.

I wanted to thank Katniss after she won, for helping Rue pass more easily. I also wanted her to die but seeing the emotion on her face every time Rue was mentioned I couldn't bring myself to do anything harmful to her. I did want to see her though, tell her that I was angry but not at her, at the Capitol, at the boy who killed my sister. So I left along with everyone else, trying to keep concealed within the group of my family. I wasn't very successful considering I'm the only one in District 11 with pale skin and blonde hair. They held my parents in prison for not turning me in sooner. I didn't want to be held in an orphanage so I offered them a trade. I would participate in the Hunger Games by the time I was sixteen if they would allow my parents out of prison. They agreed. But if I had not participated in the games by the time I was sixteen I had to volunteer or was a difficult decision for a three-year-old to make but I had to.

When I was twelve my mother tried to bribe our district representative to say the name of someone else if she drew my name and was sent to be executed. I wasn't drawn. Nor has it been for the last three years. This year will be my last that I can see my family or my friends. I have little hope that I will survive the games as I am not much for anything but hunting and trapping.


	3. Chapter 1: Three Days to Go

Chapter 1: Three Days to Go

I sat under a tree, just beyond the gates of District 11 waiting for any deer to pass me by that I could hunt down easily.

"Katie! What's with you today? That doe passed you right by and you didn't even move. Are you feeling okay?" a voice pulled me from my train of thought.

"It's the last week I'll see the woods. The last day I'll see the apple trees, the cherry trees, the mocking jays, my father, you, Hannah, anyone."

"Katie, you've got to stop saying these things. You have a very high chance that you'll win and come home."

"That's just it Peter. I don't have a very high chance. What can I do that's special? Ever since Katniss, just about everyone there can use a bow and arrows, since Clove everyone can throw knives and hit just about any target, since Rue almost everyone can at least climb trees knowing where to throw their weight. What can I do that the other's can't that will give me a better chance of coming back rather than dying out there?"

"Katie, for the sake of Mary pull yourself together." Peter always knew how to make me think more positively about the games. My three-year-old sister Mary Alice. After John passed away my parents hadn't been the same until one day being graced with the bouncy little scrap of flesh.

"All I'm asking is why you have so much hope in thinking that I'll come home. This will be your last Reaping Day too, whether you get chosen or not." I can't bring myself to think of what would happen if Peter was one of my opponents.

"Because you have Mary Alice waiting for you to come back, because you have Rue to avenge, because I'll be there to protect you."

"WHAT?" I could have sworn I would have fallen over from what I've heard. "You are not going to be pulled out of that drawing."

"You're right." I released a sigh of relief, "I'm going to volunteer."

"What would Hannah do?" I asked breathless. My worst nightmare was coming true. "No, forget that. What would your parents do? You're home free after this year."

"You weren't even born in this district. Why should you fight as a tribute for us if you're not going to be given the chance to survive?"

"Because, I screwed up what my parents tried so hard to protect. Now my mother and Rue are dead. I should die in there just so that my mother would not have died for nothing."

"Katie, listen to yourself. You should fight to win so that your mother didn't die for nothing." He sighed and took my chin in his hand, "Kateryn your little sister needs her big sister to come back alive so she doesn't have to live the life that you seem to think you screwed up."

"She has other sisters and a brother out there, why am I so important? You have a mother and father and sister to live with. I promise you I will die if you try and come along of your own free will when you have a life to go back to."

"Katie…"

"No, Peter, I'm serious. I don't want you involved in this unless your name is drawn. You have a life to go to. I'm living a lie. I'm probably the farthest from my home that I would be. I'm probably a District 1 child. My mother could still be out there."

"You're District 11 at heart." He said before pulling me to my feet. "Now, let's grab the buck and get it back to my father before the sun sets. Hannah wants to make you a new dress for the Reaping since it'll be your last one anyway."

"Alright fine. Just promise me you won't volunteer to be a tribute."

He held up his right hand and said, "I promise."

We carried the buck back into town and around the back of the butchery. Peter's dad was the town butcher so he taught Peter and I how to hunt. That way most of our livestock lived to give us milk and cheese. The Peacekeepers didn't mind too much. They preferred venison to pork or beef. Though they got imported duck and turkey anyway.

"I thought you'd do better than one buck being out in the woods all day." Peter's dad said when we had the buck up on the butchering table.

"Katie's a little out of it today. Let four does and a couple more bucks run right by her. I think she's a little distracted about Friday." Peter said pulling me out of another trans.

"Just a bit. At least I'll have a week of glitz and glamour before they send me off to die." I sighed. "Hannah wanted to see me about a dress. Do you know where she might be?"

"Waiting for you to get back from hunting. I can't make you a silk dress if I don't get your opinion on which color you like better." Hannah said coming in with bolts of fabric in what seemed to be every color. Her silky black hair was up in a bun and she was in lavish clothes. She'd won the games seven years ago and seemed never to be able to shut up about it.

"What's with all the colors, Hannah?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Aww, Katie Did. I wanted to know which one you liked better. I got ones with more than one color in them." Hannah said taking me by the hand and dragging me out toward her house out on Winner's Street. "So what color do you like the best?"

I looked at all the colors. Honestly, I couldn't stand most of them. They were all pastel colors that looked great on everyone else here but horrible on me considering my blonde hair, pale skin and light green eyes. "Do you have anything darker?" I asked.

"Any color in specific?" she asked opening a closet full of many colors of fabric.

"Purples or blues?" I said remembering that they were my mother's favorite colors on me.

"How about this one?" she pulled out a fabric that looked like the sky early in the morning as the sun was just starting to come up. It faded from a nice lavender into a deep midnight blue.

"It's beautiful." I couldn't say much more than that.

"I figured you'd like this one. I had it made specifically for you. It's the color of the sky that you always got to see when you were three. Rue said that it was your favorite time of day before she left."

"Oh Hannah, thank you so much. It's wonderful." I paused to look over the fabric, "So what do you have in mind for the actual dress?" more fear gripped my stomach.

"You're sixteen. I was planning on something flirty and cute. Not like the formal ugly things that everyone else wears." She laughed draping the fabric over me in a couple different directions. "I'll just take your measurements and then have the dress done in a day or so."

"So you don't want me to see it until a day before the Reaping?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'll do a last fitting the day before and then you can take it home. Also, I don't want Peter seeing it until you show up. You need to make a scene when you're volunteering." Hannah said wrapping me in a big hug.

"Well, at least I'll have you for a mentor."

Hannah looked down at me. "Well, Katie…I'm sorry, but Serina was scheduled to be the coach for the games this year. She'll be a bigger help than I would be anyway. You watched what I did. I just ate and stayed away from everyone until they were all dead. I'll visit you during your visit time though. I promise."

"I guess Serina would be more of a help rather than just staying alive."

"She mentored me. She's got some pretty good tricks up her sleeve when it comes to mental tricks. You'll see what I mean later." Hannah said ready to shoo me out of her house.

"Alright so I'll see you in two days then. When should I come back over?" I asked looking at the clock. It was my turn to cook the stew and it was already starting to get dark.

"Just so that I have enough time, come over just after breakfast. Tell your father you'll be home a little late that day." Hannah said spinning me once, making me dizzy, and then shuffled me out of the house into the last lights of the day.

I sighed, steadying myself, and then headed for home. Living on the other side of the district from her really was not the best thing when it was so dark out. Especially being me.

"Does the lady need an escort home?" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned thinking it was Peter only to see the group of guys that I could only hope would be my competitors in the games to come.

"You really don't want to sick your worst nightmare on you so close to the games, Erik." I hissed, not wanting to turn my back to the brute force behind him. They had done unspeakable things to me the year before when I'd been stupid enough to think that Erik had liked me.

"I had just asked if you'd like an escort home. It really can be a dangerous place out there for ladies like yourself." Erik replied bowing slightly and holding his hand out.

"The only danger out there for me is you and your pose." I hissed turning on my heels and heading, again, toward home.

I'd made it about five minutes; they were obviously following me, when one of them grabbed my arm from behind. Before I knew what had hit me I was being thrown against a wall. Having the air knocked out of me like that was the worst experience of anything I'd ever experienced. When I looked up from kneeling on the ground in pain the group of guys was gone and in their place stood a deep gray wolf.

"Thanks Chia." I said speaking directly to the wolf and letting her help me up. She nodded briefly before running off toward the outer gate.

I got home just as the sun had set over the horizon and the stars were in full view, a bruise was starting to form on the back of my head from hitting the wall but, I was alive and safe.


	4. Chapter 2: Crying in the Moonlight

Chapter 2: Crying in the Moonlight

Dinner moved slowly that night. My dad was obviously worried for my safety around the district. I'd gotten jumped earlier that night for crying out loud. He wasn't too happy about being even closer to Reaping Day either. So I decided he wasn't going to get any happier so I might as well give him the message from Hannah now.

"Dad…" I couldn't help being nervous. He said he was going to take the day off the day before the Reaping to teach me a few of his own tricks that he used when he used to hunt. "Hannah wants me to see her early the day before the Reaping."

"She's a little obsessed with your company at the moment. I'm not sure I like that." My dad said staring into his broth.

"She wanted to make me a dress for the Reaping and wanted to do a final fitting and have me take it home that night. She said it could take all day but only if she needed to do a ton of altering." I said arguing for Hannah in the one area I disagreed with her on.

"And if she doesn't have a ton of altering to do? We were supposed to go hunting that day. I got the official word today about that." He was starting to get angrier as the conversation continued.

"I doubt that it'll take too long. Hannah really is a great seamstress." I said picking at a small piece of bread.

"I don't want you going that far into the district without someone. Kateryn you got jumped last night. Mary Alice doesn't need to lose her sister before absolutely necessary." I could see his face turn red as he stared into the broth.

I pushed up from my seat, just as angry as he was. "How could you use the same excuse everyone else is using on me? Mary Alice might have to deal with me dying just like I dealt with losing Rue! Just like we dealt with mom's death! She has other sisters and a brother you know! I'd like to hear for once that you'll miss me! If you don't care that I could be dead in two weeks then fine. I should have volunteered last year!" I stormed out of the house making it to the fence surrounding District 11 before the tears started streaming down my face.

I could hear the fence. It was electrified for the moment. I wanted so badly to lean against it and end my life right there and then. But I turned and headed for the cherry trees instead. If he was so worried about Mary Alice losing me why didn't he just remarry and give Mary Alice another sibling she can live with? Even go send her off to live with Sara or Lilly, heck even Harron and Chandra would take the cute little three-year-old in. What was he so worried about? If there hadn't been Erik and his gang I would have been able to take care of myself.

I climbed up the first tree I came in contact with and crawled into some of the utmost branches. My eyes were burning from all the tears I was spilling, my head ached and was now throbbing, and on top of it all the Mockingjays were all asleep so there was no music to help me calm down. I wanted to die. I wanted to get into that arena now and just sit on the Cornucopia and just let everyone kill me.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard Peter's voice beneath me, or rather the tree.

"Being alone." I said wiping some of the tears off my face.

"Your dad's worried, Katie. Something about you getting jumped and not taking it seriously and then leaving in the middle of the night. You're out past curfew." I could hear Peter trying to get into the tree.

"I know I'm out past curfew. I'm trying to be alone, that's the only way I can be alone is being out past curfew." I said going down a couple of branches so he didn't hurt himself trying to get up higher.

"Alright. Can you at least explain to me what happened earlier tonight? Your dad said you got jumped." He picked a couple leaves from my hair.

"Erik and his pose. You'd think I was the only girl in District 11." I grumbled.

"Um…your dad wants me to stay with you wherever you go. Justasasafetyprecautionandit'sonlyafterdark." He spoke the last portion so fast that his words fell together as if he were trying to protect himself from my fury at my father.

I could see his blue eyes filling with concern when I didn't respond. "I'll be fine. Really. I've taken care of myself before." _Not that it worked out so well when Erik had stepped in last year, but hey I was alive, wasn't I?_ "Erik just needs to be smacked and I can do that myself."

"Katie..." he hesitated. "Your dad also wants you to stay with Hannah until the Reaping."

"And I suppose that's why you're here. I'm supposed to start staying with her tonight. I'm shocked I'm not staying with Lilly or Sara." I sighed jumping from just about halfway up the tree to the ground as if I were jumping off a table. "Fine. It's better than staying with my dad when he can't even say that he'll miss me when I leave in three days." I grumbled heading off in the direction of Winner's street.

"Katie, you need to let go of all that anger. You're going to regret it so badly when you have to leave." Peter said catching up to me. "Your dad just doesn't know how to tell you that he's already broken inside for not keeping you safer."

"Save your breath Peter. I don't care what that old man has to say. He's been pushing me away since the day my mother died and I'm tired of trying to earn his approval."

I tried to fight more tears from falling but I couldn't help but crumble in defeat. I had been trying so hard to earn my father's approval. I hunted to bring home meat, I cooked, I cleaned, I raised Mary Alice. And never once had I ever heard him say that he loved me.

"Katie…" I could feel Peter's arms wrap around me as I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't bear the thought of anything anymore. Any thought that entered my head hurt as if my heart were being ripped from my chest. "Katie, please stop crying. No one loves you more than your father. You know that." I could hear pain in his voice as he spoke but I couldn't place the sound of pain that it was.

I don't know what came over me at that time but I stopped crying and wiped my face clean. "I don't know how I would live without you, Peter." I said standing. "Would you mind walking me to your sister's house?"

He smiled, nodded and put his arm around my waist. "Just try not to fall over before we get there."

"I'll try." I said forcing a smile. It was a nice feeling to have. Peter holding me up from falling and the fact that he cared enough to find me and take better care of me than anyone else could.

**A/N: Alright. I fixed a couple of details after reading The Hunger Games a second time. I forgot that Rue had other sibblings so I had to add them in. Most of it's the same seeing as all of them are old enough to be out and married (which they are) I added in some details about Thresh, about how Katie gets caught because I thought that wanting to kill Katniss and Peeta was a bit harsh. So Please go back and read the other chapters(most of it is the same but I'm not going to tell you exactly what I changed) and please review. If you think the other version was better when Rue didn't have other sibblings say so. Enjoy!**

**So I know that there are a couple of people who added this story as a favorite of theirs. I'm flattered really but I want reviews. How can I make it better? What did you like the best? What should I name the other tributes? Should Peter end up having his name drawn to be Kateryn's opponent in the games? Should there be a love mix between Kateryn and a tribute from District 1 (her original home)? Should she find her mother in the capitol? If so should she be the Avox Girl that Katniss remembered running away with her boyfriend or husband? I'm writing this for the heck of writing it. I've got an idea of where it's going but I want to make sure that I take what few fans I have into consideration before continuing. So answer any questions. When I have 10 reviews on this story I will update. Until then I'll be brainstorming on what should go into the story next. See you after the New Year for an update (hopefully)**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Alright, just a bit of an update because I'm not really getting reviews from anyone but one person. I really do appreciate the alerts on my story and the favorites, what makes me better are the reviews that you all need to be more gracious to give. **

**What should I name the other tributes? Districts 1-10 don't have names yet.**

**What should I name the other mentors? Districts 1-10 don't have names yet.**

**Should Peter end up having his name drawn to be Kateryn's opponent in the games? **

**Should there be a love mix between Kateryn and a tribute from District 1 (her original home)? **

**Should she find her mother in the capitol? If so should she be the Avox Girl that Katniss remembered running away with her boyfriend or husband?**

**What should I name the Avox Girl that Katniss remembered if she turns out to be Kateryn's mother?**

**Should there be a love mix between Kateryn's father and her biological mother if she finds her in the capitol?**

Oh and in case you all wanted to know I've got a bit of a character list here for you as a treat to help you review. And there is a spoiler for something I've sort of decided. It's a question above so review and let me know if you like what I've done or if I need to change it.

District 11:  
Marty Heartweather  
(passed away age 40) Suzan Heartweather  
Kateryn (Katie) Heartweather  
(passed away age 12) Rue Heartweather  
(passed away age 6) John Heartweather  
Harron Heartweather (married to Chandra Galark now Chandra Heartweather)  
Sara (Heartweather)Storms (married to Heath Storms)  
Lilly (Heartweather) Arrington (married to Bruce Arrington)  
Mary Alice Heartweather  
Hannah Redbird  
Peter Redbird  
Serina Jayson  
Erik Foxington  
(passed away age 16) Thresh Undergrove  
Chandra Heartweather  
Heath Storms  
Bruce Arrington

Mentors:  
Katniss Mellark (District 12)  
Peeta Mellark (District 12)  
Serina Jayson (District 11)  
Sir Foxington (District 11)

Tributes:  
Kateryn Heartweather (District 11) – age 16  
Peter Redbird (District 11) – age 17  
Feather Soaring (District 12) – age 13  
(twins)Aaron Soaring (District 12) – age 13


	6. Chapter 3: Flowers in the Setting Sun

**A/N:**** Okay, as promised I got 10 reviews on the whole story so I'm happy to update. I am kind of upset that I got a bad review on my writing but at least that person was honest enough to tell me it could be improved. So here I'm going to reply to a couple of people seeing as I haven't or didn't have the time to reply to them personally.**

**Jack:**** as you are a Thresh fan, don't worry there will be plenty more of Thresh. Although I appreciate the fact that you think I should make my own story I liked the idea of rebellion and I wanted Katniss and Peeta to be able to witness it therefore I couldn't make it too much further into the future where it would be so much of a different plotline. Also I'd like to point out that I have made a few twists on it that you haven't seen so don't be so quick to judge a book by the first few chapters. As to Thresh's little brother I don't remember him having one. Could you possibly give me a page number to where it mentions he has one? Or were you just saying that it would be an interesting twist if Thresh had a brother that ended up in the games? The only thing that I would ask next time you criticize my writing is tell me what I'm doing wrong or honestly I can't take your little criticism into thought seeing as others think it's written pretty well and so does my mother (who is a professional editor) and a bunch of my friends who are spelling and grammar freaks.**

**Bella:**** Yes, it is very dark. But hey, it's The Hunger Games (anyone forced to be in it would think it was the last light of day when they left home). Also, I think you'll be greatly surprised for what I have in store with her mother. And as for the plot being Katie and the games, it really isn't that at all. You'll have to keep reading to find out what I mean. I was surprised that you thought that the plot was Katie and the games, I mean I know that's been a big focus but it's only been two days into the whole story besides her little background story.**

**Mlollove:**** Don't worry you'll be hearing more of Erik and the extent of his crimes. If the story line were in the direction of Katie actually winning I'd put him as her competitor but that would take away from the plot line that I've got figured. Hope you enjoy the story and hate the character of Erik as much as I do. ******

**Rides the Beast:**** That's an interesting idea. I'd never thought of that. But how does everyone keep coming up with Thresh's little brother? I keep re-reading the books and I can't find anything that points to that anywhere. I've even written down every character that shows up in the book, big or small. Or does everyone keep getting the idea because this is Rue's little sister? The thing with the whole Thresh's little brother and Rue's little sister is Katie isn't really Rue's little sister, they're practically opposites. Katie was treated as more of a prisoner in her own home if you really look into her back-story. But I'll definitely take the idea into consideration about Thresh's little brother's name being stuck to Peter's in the drawing. Very creative. Though the only thing wrong with it is that I don't know if I want Thresh to have a little brother at this point in time. And it is like 13 years later in which unless they were under like the age of 5 would be out of the picture for the most part.**

**Also thanks to everyone who answered my questions. I still need answers though. I mean, mostly it's names, well last names (I'm horrible at creating last names and I'm just about to go onto people search to find some last names. First names isn't as hard.) Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Flowers in the Setting Sun

The next two days ticked by slowly. It was almost unnerving to have to spend so much time with Hannah. I mean, I know she'd been Rue's best friend but how was that even possible. Hannah was so overpoweringly joyful that it was all I could do to keep from screaming.

I slept uneasily being away from Mary Alice and couldn't stand being in such a clean environment. I mean, with all the money that Hannah had, why didn't she paint the walls a nice brown or green? The walls were all such a stark white I felt like I was slowly going insane having to stare at nothingness all day long.

Finally Thursday night came around and Hannah was finished with my dress. When I first saw it I wasn't sure I was allowed to wear something like that in public. The end of the dress barely came down to my knees, it fanned out slightly when I spun, it was strapless with a bare back (I had to tie two separate sets of strings to keep it from falling off of me), and it had a cut-out just under the bust-line as well as just around my waist where there happened to be a ton of flesh showing. When Hannah said young and flirty I didn't think it would look like a plain dress after Erik had had a go at it. I felt exposed in it, a bit sexy, but exposed. How was I supposed to be on national television wearing _this_?

"Wow." I heard a gasp behind me as I stared in a full length mirror.

I spun around feeling a wave of heat pass me over as I found Peter in the doorway, eyes glued to me. "Please stop staring. I feel uncomfortable enough about it already." I moaned grabbing a robe from a chair beside me and throwing over myself.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking his head as if to clear it. "I was admiring the…uh…fabric. It's like the night sky when Rue would take you walking through the orchards."

"I know. That's the only thing decent about it." I grumbled walking toward the room that was temporarily mine.

"It's not as bad as District 12's opening ceremony costumes on some years. At least you're wearing _something_." Peter said tossing me a shirt and pair of shorts.

"We going somewhere?" I asked looking at the clothing.

"I'm taking you home. Might as well spend the last night in District 11 with your family, right?" He said smiling before shutting the door for me to change.

Well, I guess he had a point. I would miss everyone, well…maybe not Hannah, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to see my dad again this soon. I dressed quickly and headed downstairs. There were a crowd of guys from my class standing around the front door outside Hannah's house. "What are they all doing here?" come to think of it there were guys that weren't from my class standing outside too. Lots of them were older, at least 19.

"They're all here to be the one you mention in your interview in the capitol as your special someone." Hannah said with a disgusted look on her face. "They did the same thing to the other girls who volunteered. Although I'm sure one or two of them really are interested in you instead of the fame that you'll acquire."

"And you all want me to go home? Through _that_?" I asked closing a couple curtains to hide the windows by the front door from my view.

"That's why Peter's here. Though he wasn't supposed to tell you." Hannah grumbled.

"I think she deserved a fresh face after the last three days of torture you've put her though." Peter said ducking as Hannah took a swing at him.

Peter opened the door for me as I looked around the crowd, I couldn't help but smile. I knew that there were guys at school that had crushes on me; I mean I was the smart foreign girl, but I didn't think there would be even a fraction of the group standing before me. My smile quickly disappeared as one in particular stumbled through the crowd to kneel at my feet. It was Erik.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one week?" I grumbled. I was sick and tired of having to see his face. I would look forward to the arena if he became my fellow tribute.

"I'm sorry. My love for you blinded me into doing stupid and selfish things." He sounded almost sincere when he spoke. No doubt the work of his father, I mean he had to show respect to me if I was going to volunteer to take the place of a real District 11 tribute.

"Look, Erik… I don't think now is the time for apologies. Though I appreciate the fact that you had the gut to show up without your fellow mischief makers." There was a low laugh that rippled through the crowd.

"I know I could never apologize enough for what I did to you. Especially when I used you for my own gain. But I do wish that you would give me a second chance." He pulled a small brown box from his pocket and opened it up to me. "Win the games and come back to marry me." Erik said taking my hand.

Reality finally hit me and I looked more thoroughly at the box. Inside was a small wedding band, Capitol quality. A ruby sat at the center of two diamonds held neatly in a gold band. It seemed to shine even more brilliantly with the last lights of the day. The brilliance and the moment caught me off guard and I stumbled backward.

Erik looked like he was ready to pass out himself as he pulled the ring from its holding place in the box. "There is no one that I would love more. I would be most devastated if you would die out by the hand of another tribute." He said taking my hand again, but not forcing the ring on me.

I was too shocked to speak. Luckily Peter could find his voice better than I could. "I'm sorry, Erik. I'm afraid that she can't accept your offer. Nor anyone else's." he spoke louder as if to make a point. "She's already agreed to let me take her as my own when she returns." _Thank you, Peter!_

"If she agreed so willingly to you, then why isn't she wearing a ring?" Erik shot back staring somewhat angrily at Peter.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings." I jumped in going along with the plan. I wouldn't have married Erik if he was the last chance I had to live. And if I had to marry anyone Peter seemed the best of people I knew. At least he knew the real me.

Peter smiled and gripped my hand next to him. Erik's face turned bright red as Peter pulled a small ring, similar to the one he was holding in his hand, out of his pocket and placed it on my ring finger. "It was my grandmother's." he said adding to the intensity of the moment.

Erik faltered slightly and then smirked, a grin returning to his face. "Prove this to me. If I lose her I want to know that I'm losing her to someone worthy of her love."

I could tell he wasn't doing this just because he wanted me specifically. He wanted something that he'd already gotten and I wasn't about to give it to him again. So I turned and stood on my toes and touched my lips to Peter's hoping he'd catch on. He did, and he didn't just play along, he played it up to the point that by the time he released me I was out of breath reading to collapse from lack of oxygen.

I looked up at Erik under a lock of my blonde hair that had fallen into my face after being heatedly kissed. "Trust me; you're losing to the best." I smiled as if I'd finally won against him and stood up straighter, fixing my hair and grasping Peter's hand before pulling him in the direction of the little part of town I lived in.

The small crowd had all practically gone when Peter had announced that I was no longer available. What little were left parted to let the two of us through, though they all had sad expressions on their faces.

"I hope you both get tossed into the bloodbath together! At least she could kill you before you would even think of laying a finger on her!" Erik hollered after us, adding to the affect that, once again, I'd found a way to beat him at his own game.

We reached my house quickly and easily, which was nice for a change. I slipped the ring off my finger and handed it back to Peter. "Thanks for the save back there." I said leaning against the frame of the door.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Rue and Thresh." Peter said frowning at the ring.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering why he would frown at a ring that was his grandmother's.

"Rue asked me to see Thresh after their reaping."

_FLASHBACK_

_(Peter's POV)_

_I walked in with Hannah to say good-bye to Rue. She smiled half-heartedly at the two of us before letting just two tears spill. "I'm not even going to get to say good-bye to Katie." She said wiping her runny nose on her dress sleeve. "I don't get to tell Thresh how I promise I'll come back and we'll live happily in a life of luxury. I don't even get to say good-bye to our old dog Sally." More tears spilled down her cheeks._

_Hannah stood and wrapped her arms around Rue's neck crying along with her. They were practically sisters the way they shared everything together._

_Rue looked up sadly at me sitting on the plush seat. "Can you do me a favor Peet?" she asked scribbling on a piece of paper._

_"Anything." I said trying to be strong for Hannah's sake and the fact that Katie would need me when she heard the news._

_"Please go say good-bye to Thresh for me. Give him this note, tell him that it's the only way that I'll be able to show him my true feelings from now on." She handed me the paper and hugged me quickly before the Peacekeepers told us it was time to leave._

_Thresh didn't have hardly any visitors. In fact, when I got to wait in line I only had to wait behind one person. "I'm Peter." I said to the girl standing in front of me. (I was only five. I wanted to make new friends.)_

_"I'm Sara. Thresh's girlfriend." She said flipping her glossy black hair over her shoulder and paying me no further attention. I didn't like her. She ended up as a tribute the next year, dying in the first three minutes of the games. (I laughed at her with Katie as she screamed and hollered. She made her death so much more dramatic than it needed to be.)_

_I got in to see Thresh and handed him the paper, waiting for him to read it. That was when I noticed the tears coming from his eyes. "Maybe you'll get lucky." I said trying to cheer him up. "Maybe the game makers will make an acceptation because you love each other."_

_"Maybe." He said putting on a happier smile for my sake. "But in case they don't. I'm going to make sure that Rue makes it back alive." He pulled a white cloth that had been folded many times from his pocket. "Give this to her when she gets back. As what could have been."_

_I nodded and was then ushered out by a Peacekeeper. I saw the girl that had been standing in front of me in line crying on a nearby bench. No doubt Thresh had told her off for even thinking that she was his girlfriend._

_I unfolded the cloth laying my eyes on a wedding band complete with two diamonds and a centered ruby, all on a delicate gold band. It suited Rue as a song suited a Mockingjay._

_END FLASHBACK (back to Katie's POV)_

Peter pulled my hand back and placed the ring in my palm. Closing my fingers around its tiny edges. "Rue would have wanted you to have it anyway. I wish someone else could have given it to you as an actual wedding band though." He forced a smile and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Peter!" I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't just let him walk away after hearing the story of the final days of my sister and the love of her life.

"What?" he asked, a bit of new hope showing through in his voice.

"Thank you. For telling me that story." I said hoping that it helped him get over whatever his loss was at giving me the ring when he wasn't actually proposing.

"I'm sure you'd be happier with Erik anyway but I wanted to see the look on his face when I said he couldn't have you." Peter said, the smile vanishing. "Why didn't you just say yes to him anyway? I know you've been crushing on him since you were seven."

"It's Erik." I said anger flaring in my chest. How could Peter even say something like that after what Erik had done to me last year? Everyone knew what he did yet Peter seemed bent on making me relive that horror.

"So what? The crush magically disappeared when he finally got to asking for your hand in marriage?"

"Why would I have a crush on that piece of slime after he raped me last year? Of all people, Peter, I thought you'd be more sensitive to the situation." I said disappearing inside before there was a chance for tears to spill out.

I woke up in the morning to the rising sun. Reaping was at noon. Time to start getting my courage up to be able to step onto that stage.

Mary Alice was already up and waiting for me, brush and flowers in hand. Lilly had taught her how to weave some small strands of hair around the stems of pond lilies and cherry blossoms so that it looked like they were growing right out of my head. She'd gotten really good at it in the last year. She was bent on practicing twice a week, though she used dandelions for practicing so she didn't waste any of what she called "the pwetty flowers." She'd easily woven my hair so intricately that my hair imitated flowers on the breeze in the sunset, just next to the last golden rays of the sun.

"Katie's pwetty now." She said smiling when she was finished and dragging over my dress that Hannah had made me. I slipped it on having Mary Alice help me with the ties in the back.

"Come on girls." My dad said coming into our back room. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Mary Alice helped me into a pair of mom's old heeled shoes and we left hurrying to the square just in time to hear the opening speech from Mayor Evergreen.

Then Edward Sharp, our district representative, stepped up to the podium listing the past victors in order for our district. Only four of them were still alive. Sir Foxington (Erik's father who went on to become one of the Peacekeepers but occasionally he becomes a mentor), Hannah Redbird, Serina Jayson, and Mayor Evergreen himself. "May the odds be ever in your favor." He said in a voice that made most women melt. "Should we mix things up this year and draw from the boys' lottery first?" he received many shouts against it and moved on to the girl's lottery before turning abruptly back to the podium, "I'm sorry. I forgot. Do we have any volunteers from the ladies?"

It was now or never. I forced my way to the front of the group of sixteens. "I volunteer." I said hoping that not every camera were trained on me at this moment in time. I felt sick enough already.

"Very good, why don't you come up here and stand next to me?" Edward Sharp said taking my hand to help me onto the stage. "Please tell the audience your name." he said muttering under his breath that everyone else in the district already knew my name and the reason I was volunteering.

"Kateryn Heartweather." I said holding my head high, as if I'd volunteered because I wanted the glory of winning rather than the fact that it was because I wanted the dignity of volunteering rather than the shock of having my name drawn.

"Panem, your female District 11 tribute, Kateryn Heartweather." Edward Sharp said as if anyone would applaud. "Now moving on to the boy's lottery. Oh but before I forget again, do we have any male volunteers?"

I looked angrily at Peter. I was still upset about our exchange of words last night but if he volunteered I'd kill him on the stage rather than waiting for the arena or even the train ride to the Capitol.

"No volunteers? Where's the backbone in you men? Here we've got a stunning young lady volunteering as if she wouldn't even have a reason to be worried about facing off against any of you. Though does she have some hidden skill I don't know about?"

He laughed as if he'd just made a joke. When really, I did have a trick up my sleeve. Serina and Hannah had been teaching me something that they learned from an Avox girl in the capitol that apparently had not really had her tongue cut because she'd been a Hunger Games champion. Supposedly this Avox girl was my mother. Serina had said that I resembled her in every way but hair color. Whereas my hair is blonde, the Avox's hair is a brilliant red. It was a trait that I'd inherited, and Serina, Hannah and I were the only ones that knew about it.

"Come on up, Peter Redbird!" my heart stopped dead. How could Peter have been called? He only had seven names in the lottery. It was impossible!

Even still he made his way up and stood next to me. He was dressed in white dress pants, brown dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a perfect brown leather jacket. That was so like him to throw something so casual on top of such dressy attire that it almost made me laugh. Then I remembered that he'd been drawn as one of my opponents in the horrid blood bath to come. Now I regretted what I'd said last night even if it was how I had felt.

Then someone in the crowd shouted, "That slip of paper is thicker than some of the other's in the lottery." I looked over and saw Erik. Maybe he felt sorry for once that I was being forced against the man I'd just said, last night, that I'd marry. Even if it hadn't been real, he thought it was.

Edward Sharp pulled at the edge of the paper and sure enough there was another name under Peter's slip.

"He cheated!" Erik howled smirking up at Peter and then giving a sweeter smile at me. So much for the thought that he was sorry.

Edward Sharp looked over the crowd and back down at the two pieces of paper in his hands. "Edgar Storms, please join your fellow tributes on the stage." I heard the crowd mumble to each other and Edward Sharp turned to talk to Mayor Evergreen and the other champions.

Edgar Storms, my cousin. My twelve-year-old cousin. Sara had him early because she'd married when she was twelve needing to leave food for the rest of us. She had been eleven when Rue died. But how could they have three tributes from one district? Surely there was something against it in the rules?

Edward Sharp stepped up to the podium once more. "The rule book does not speak of this. We, along with a quick call to the Game Makers have made it clear that there is no fair way to choose which of the boys competes in the games, seeing as neither volunteered, so both will be going off to the Capitol today. I'm sorry to the stylist that had the male tribute from District 11 but it looks like you have double the work in the next two days. I wish you all a Happy Hunger Games! And again, may the odds be EVER in your favor." Edward Sharp smiled again and then ushered the three of us into the Games building for our last good-byes.

Mary Alice and my father were the first to come and see me. "Imma miss you Katie." Mary Alice sniffled.

"I'm going to miss you to Mary." I smiled. "But I promise I'll see you again. I'll be home before you know it." I couldn't help but think I never had this kind of thing with Rue and I was only Mary Alice's age when I lost her. I had to be sure, if for no other reason, to come back for Mary Alice so that I didn't do to her what The Games did to Rue and I.

"We're going to watch the set every day with Hannah to watch you fight through the worst of it. It'll be nice to at least see you there, even if you can't see us staring back." My dad said taking me into a big hug. "Although I don't like what Hannah did for your dress. You should be much more covered up than you are."

"I know dad. I didn't have much of a say in it though. You know how Hannah is with her fabric and her clothes." I said laughing a bit. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't darling. Hannah should be your stylist rather than the champion that has to stay behind and watch the games from their television sets."

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that." We laughed a bit before a Peacekeeper had to move them out and let my sisters and brother in along with their spouses.

Lilly and Bruce, Sara and Heath and Harron and Chandra. They hugged me, told me how beautiful I looked and wished me the best of luck in the games. Harron even said that twenty coins were in a betting for me to last the first two weeks. He said his winnings would go toward the rest of the games on me winning so that he could keep Mary Alice going without my winnings.

Next in was none other than Erik. He looked like he'd been crying for the last half hour. It shocked me. "I'm sorry Kateryn. I tried. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have helped him in the first place."

"Slow down, Erik. What are you talking about?" I asked confused as to why he was visiting me and even more confused as to why he was crying.

"Peter asked me to help him rig half the ballots in the lottery so that he was more likely to get drawn. I tried to help it last minute by trying to say that he cheated but they didn't listen. Maybe I can get my father to talk to the Game Makers and have him sent home as soon as you get to the Capitol." Was Erik really looking for approval from me by helping me with the one that I was supposedly in love with?

"Why would Peter do that anyway?" I asked trying to keep my cool, try and turn it on Erik so it did sound like it was really all his fault. I liked seeing him broken down with guilt.

"He said that you wouldn't let him volunteer so he had to make it seem like he had no choice but to be there with you. Ever since Katniss and Peeta couples have been winning the games because it really does make it more interesting. I'm sorry to say that's where I got my ideas about you."

That was all I could handle. I backhanded him. It wasn't illegal; I mean he wasn't another tribute. I was allowed to kill him, right? "How dare you bring that up? I wish it were you I was against. At least I'd be happy if I won."

"I'm sorry, and I know I deserve whatever you throw at me. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I would gladly die for you or by your hand if that is what you wish." Erik said kneeling down in front of me as if I had a sword and was going to behead him right there and then.

"I can't kill you." I sighed. "I'd really like to because of last year, but I can't."

A Peacekeeper came back and ordered Erik out. Though it was Erik's dad that was ordering him out which made it even worse because he got away with staying just long enough to kiss me hard enough that it almost made me rethink his proposal last night. Almost.

The only other visits I got were from various people that had helped raise me, who had taught me to sing like Rue had so that I could signal the end of the work day, and various others from school.

By the end of the day when we boarded the train I was tired and ready to cry, alone in my own cabin on the train. I was given my wish just as the sun was going down.

I hugged Edgar for the last time and got into a soft nightgown before crawling under the covers of the bed. Having so many things to cry about it was easy to let it all out and cry myself to sleep. I would be able to wash away the evidence in the morning.

**A/N: Okay. So now that I have a few reviewers that look like they could be regulars let's say 5 more reviews and I'll update again. If I get 10 in the next week I'll make it a 2 chapter update instead of just 1 chapter. And there's still a couple of unanswered questions that were back in my author's note so, how about for every question answered or suggestion made I'll count the review as 2 so you can get your updates sooner. And for now I'll keep it at 5 reviews per update. If the reviews get bigger I'll up the number of reviews but that's only so I have time to write the next chapter before I get the number of reviews I ask for. When I got the 10****th**** review today I worked my butt off to finish this update for you. I made it conclusive this time since the last couple of points that I stopped chapters at were kind of cliff hangers. But I'm up right now at 11 PM finishing the update and posting it, I've been working on it since 4 this afternoon. I mean it's like a whole 9 pages long practically.**

**In conclusion I promise more of Rue, more of Thresh, more of Katie, more of Peter and more into depth of how District 11 feels watching Katie and Peter through the opening ceremony, interviews and of course their training scores. Plus who wouldn't be interested in finding out Katie's special skill? I've had this idea for a while and thought it would be a perfect twist on The Hunger Games. Oh and thank you to Rides the Beast for the idea about Peter's name being stuck to another person's name. I didn't want Thresh to have a brother in this story so I made it Katie's cousin instead. That really makes it a twist, doesn't it?**

**So how do you feel about Erik now? Who feels heartbroken over the fact that neither Rue nor Thresh made it home when they seemed to love each other more than Peeta and Katniss? Who wants to give me names for other tributes and mentors? Any other good twists in those twisted minds of yours? And any other questions I forgot from the Author's note. I'll be working on the update faster seeing as I promised one week with 10 reviews and you'd get 2 chapters in one day I getter get started tomorrow morning.**

**~Kathryn**


	7. Chapter 4: A Day on the Train

**A/N:**** Jeeze you guys review quick. I got 5 reviews within the first 2 days. I'm not going to be able to update as fast as I'd like seeing as I'm in school as well as writing stories. I'm so sorry that it's taking so long to update. I'm brainstorming ideas and working on getting chapters done. So really, it would help if everyone could just give one or two ideas to me for the next chapter as I said…major writer's bock.**

**Rides the Beast:**** Jealousy is a good thing to work in. And considering Katie, that would be really easy to work in with the other tributes.**

**Jack:**** I'm glad you like this chapter better. And you haven't seen the half of what I'm going to do with Erik.**

**Wesley:**** If you would like to make an opinion in the future, please don't quote what I said when you have an opinion. I like hearing the opinion but it makes it harder for me to read your opinion. Also, I like your idea. The marbles is a really neat idea but I've got other ideas when it comes to the arena.**

**Flyinghigh:**** I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. It's good to hear I haven't lost my touch because I haven't written any stories in so long.**

**Mlollove:**** If only they could all go home safe and sound…**

**Chapter 4: A day on the Train**

The next day wasn't much better. We rode in the train, almost no one spoke to each other and the only time we even got to look at each other was for meals. They kept us so solitary that I almost asked them to just bring my meal to my room.

When we watched the other Reapings I was surprised to see that District 8 had acquired the same problem we were having. A third tribute. Only this time it was for the female tributes. Her name was Gloria Redwood. Apparently there was a slight change in how things would go. Since they had two extra tributes they were going to "resurrect" District 13. If either of the tributes (meaning Gloria or Edgar) were to win. The capitol would clean up the remains of District 13 and would make it livable again. The winning tributes from any year would then move into what they were calling "Capitol 2." So they would have everything imported, never have to cook for themselves, never have to have a care in the world, and they would have the freedom to come and go in the capitol as they wished.

The downside to this whole fancy idea was that if Gloria or Edgar didn't win, the remains of District 13 would become a prison hold. All those who opposed the Capitol would be held there without food, or nontoxic drinking water. The living conditions were said to be even worse than having your tongue cut out to become an Avox. The only problem was, Edgar and Gloria looked to be the least likely to win. They were tiny, boney, underfed, underweight, and even worse, they looked like they hadn't done anything but sleep their entire lives. So much for trying to escape if I ever did win.

And what was even worse than that. I had to treat my own cousin like he was the enemy from a whole different District.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will be the opening ceremony and insight into the whole plot. Enjoy the wait because I'm still coming up with the ceremony costumes. There will also be a chapter (possibly the one after the next) from Eric's POV about the whole opening ceremonies and the interviews. OOOOHHHH Suspense! JK.**


End file.
